The invention relates generally to an optical scanner and more specifically concerns an optical scanner for use in laser velocimeter (LV) systems requiring high speed sampling of flows.
There is a need for a device that permits an LV system to rapidly scan across a constantly changing flow field in aerodynamic test facilities. There is no known optical scanner that exists which has a scan rate as high as desired (30 Hertz) and also a scan distance of at least 25 centimeters. Existing optical scanners for LV systems work by zooming lens, but scan rates are low (approximately 1 Hertz).
It is therefore the primary purpose of this invention to provide a simple inexpensive optical scanner that can be used with LV systems requiring high speed sampling of flows.